Estate
|image = |game = Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 |teams = Task Force 141 vs. Spetsnaz |place = Estate grounds on the Georgian-Russian border |terrain = Hilly areas surrounding the building with multiple entrances |modes = |combat = Medium range to close quarters combat |console = mp_estate |singleplayer = Loose Ends }} is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Overview Expect long range combat along with close quarters combat near and in the houses on the map. It is influenced by the Special Ops level Estate Takedown and the single-player level Loose Ends. The map has a triangular layout for Domination games instead of actual sides for the factions. It is contested by Task Force 141 and the Spetsnaz. An easy way to survive in this map is to hide in the up-stairs bathroom of the house. If anyone comes in you are ready for them. If they throw a grenade in, you can sprint across the hall to a different room.Estate is set on an estate grounds with terrain similar to the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer maps Creek and Overgrown. thumb|right|The Map of Estate. Estate is a good sniping map. When using a ghillie suit lying down in the grass you are almost impossible to spot. Trivia * An overhead map with tips and tricks underneath can be found here. A video in the IGN series Map Recon can be found here. * One of the movie posters advertises "Massey Effect," an obvious play on Bioware's Mass Effect franchise. * Another fake movie poster has the emblem for completing the "Slasher" challenge with the heading "Evil Cow". * In the basement of the main house, amidst the movie posters and other things, there is a female sex doll stuffed in the little area above the couch. * This is a different estate than the one in single player, evidenced by the different layout of the building. * The estate is full of pictures of William Henry Harrison, the 9th President of the United States (1841). He is known for little other than being the first US president to die in office and having the shortest term of any US president ever. *Some of the cars surrounding the map have New York plates as the others have Infinity Ward on them. * The cars licenses plate is 2009IW4, A reference to Infinity Ward and the year modern warfare 2 was released. *In the main room of the mansion there is the head of a moose with the date 08/23/76 under it. In the European Union August 23 is the date of remembrance for the victims of all totalitarian and authoritarian regimes. 1976 was also the bicentennial of the signing of the Declaration of Independence in the United States. *There is a teddy bear in the basement area of the main house next to the sex doll. *Inside the main room there is a GameStation 5, a parody of the average next gen console, with about 4 games near it, one of them named "Italian Plumber Princess Rescue", obviously a reference to Super Mario Bros. And another named "Deer Hunter 17" , a possible reference to the game Deer Hunter. Also if you look closely, you can see pictures from previous Call of Duty games. The box that the GameStation came in is also there with the motto "Now even larger. Because bigger is better". It also has the ESRB rating "E" (For Everyone). *There is a Zodiac near the boat house. *There is a second teddy bear in the kitchen in a crack that is half way out like it's playing "Peek-A-Boo" * There is a third teddy bear in the bathroom to the right of the top of the stairs, with a knife through it. *One of the toilets can be stood on, while the other is just walked through. * Throwing a Throwing Knife into the fish on either side of the moose head will result in blood splatters flying everywhere. * There is the book Frankenstein in the room in back of the kitchen in the cabin, also you can find the Grimm's Fairy Tail book near the Gamestation 5 box. * Outside the mansion there is a white truck, and the license plate is in Cyrillic. Infinity Ward most likely reused the trucks from Loose Ends. *On the path up to the greenhouse you can get stuck in between the fence and the hill if you run down. *In the bathroom, if you jump on the toilet and look in the alcove on the other side, you can see a hula doll squeezed in. *This is the only map to feature a red car. *The boots next to the plant are very similar to Shepherd's boots. *The new york plates on the cars must've been reused from a map that was cut out of production. Although the map Highrise is set on the rooftops or a New York City building, so the cars may be on the streets below, *Throughout the house, especially in the basement, there are several humorous movie posters. *There is a chess set near the kitchen. *In the kitchen there are two watermelons. If shot or stabbed, the watermelon will explode, sending peices of it all over the room. Tips and Tricks *If you are looking to maintain control of the house, a good place for tactical insertion is inside the bathroom (the en suite in the bedroom as opposed to the one on the landing) as well as placing it on the bench in the basement, under the staircase. *A knife wielder with Commando can be notorious inside the house. *On the top floor jump toward the couch and jump/climb to the roof beam above, a good camping spot. *Much like in Afghan, a person who spawns at the beginning of the game at the top of the hill can easily snag a couple of kills in the first few seconds of the game with a grenade launcher or a sniper rifle. *When sniping in this map thermal scope is a good idea, relocate often so the enemy will have a harder time trying to flank your position. *This can be a good map for Commando Pro, as there are many large drops that can be utilized to escape a pursuer or to reach an objective quickly. For example, the cliffs by the estate. *There is a good camping spot beside the house where 2 walls meet, staying here you are impossible to spot from behind and from the sides, with a good view of the sunroom of the house, and the greenhouse. *Another good camping spot to snipe from is on top of the boathouse. You can climb on the chair round the rear of the building to reach the barrels, from the top most barrel you jump onto the wooden pole opposite and then onto the roof. *Using a pistol with a tactical knife can make you deadly in both the house and the greenhouse. *It is also possible to get on top of the green house from the slanted part of it, while this does leave you out in the open, it is a good vantage point if you can get up there without being spotted. *It is possibly the most power taking map Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2